Peace And War
by Pokespe chick
Summary: Four Clans Survive in the wilderness. But one clan thirsts for power. It has declared war on the forest. Can 17 young kids bring back peace to the forest? (oldrival shipping, special, mangaquest, agency, etc.) (I know its 15 dexholders but I'm adding Cheren And Bianca.)


**(yeah so... Hi again. I'll try To update frequently but no promises. This story is a bit of a crossover with Erin Hunter's Warrior series. So expect warrior terms... I hope you enjoy~Pokespe Chick)**

Red looked out of his window in his room, sighing. His Clan, ShadowClan, had declared war centuries ago with the other clans in the forest. And the fight continues to this day. On the ground laid few flowers and dense, dark pine trees covered the section of the forest. A dark aura was emitted from the darkness. A door opening was heard. A boy with and sand brown hair walked in casually.

"Hey Red. Anything new?" The boy asked.

"Hey Green. Nope. Did Father let you up?" Red asked, turning to Green.

"Red, the Leader has known me for years. Of course he would let me up." Green said in monotone.

Red sighed. 'Typical...' He thought.

"Your father called a clan meeting. He wants you there straight away." Green said and walked out of the room.

Red ran out of his room, following his best friend to the meeting room.

"Where have you been?! Sit down. NOW!" A burly man in a crown commanded to Red. "Have a seat Green." The man said, much more calmly and pointed to a seat. They both sat down and turned their attention toward the man.

"We will advance and conquer this entire forest, killing anyone in our way. Do you understand that? Anyone who refuses receives punishment." The man said and slammed his hand on the pine wood table. Red's hand rose.

"Father, don't you think that's a little cruel? And aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves? RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan all have strong warriors. I don't think we'll take over that easily..." Red said.

His father stared at him. "Are you questioning me, young man?" His father said sharply, giving his death glare.

"No father..." Red mumbled.

"Up to your room. NOW!" His father yelled and pointed upstairs. When Red walked out of the room, he could here this from his father: "We'll Start With WindClan. Prepare the troops!" Red dragged himself miserably up the stairs and into the room. He tossed his things up onto his bed and flopped on it. Maybe his life wouldn't be so bad if he was leader of ShadowClan and maybe... If he had a love.

_Somewhere else in the forest..._

"Silver! GOLD! " A voice nagged.

"Oh great... Here she comes, Gold..." A boy with long, auburn hair said and sighed.

"Oh Arceus... She's gonna kill me!" A boy with midnight hair and golden eyes said with eyes wide open. Just then, a girl with dark hair and anti-gravity pigtails marched up to them.

"Silver. We need to get training! You never know when ShadowClan will attack!" The girl scolded Silver.

"Yes, Crystal..." Silver muttered.

"And Gold." She switched her gaze to boy with golden eyes.

"Y- Yeah Crys?" Gold asked her in a slightly frightened voice.

"Crystal, thank you very much and-" Crystal gave Gold a good kick in the shins. After that, Gold's shins were red and sore while Gold tried massaging them.

Crystal stalked away to do some 'personal training' as she put it. Silver sighed once she left.

"I keep telling you to stop flirting with other girls in ThunderClan! Sooner or later, Crys is gonna give you a broken bone." Silver said.

"Why? I'm the hottest guy in ThunderClan! Super Serious Gal is just jealous." Gold protested.

"And maybe she is..." Silver murmured. Then he regretted it.

"What was that, Silver?" Gold asked with a smirk. "It seems that Super Serious Gal wants some of this." He said and pointed to himself. Silver rolled his eyes. Then, he saw Crystal, motioning them to look at something.

"C'mon. Lets go with Crys. If we don't, she's gonna snap your neck off, Gold." Silver said seriously and ran toward Crystal with Gold behind him.

_Again, Somewhere Else In The Forest..._

"Um... Blue? A- Are you sure this is okay with the leader?" A young and small girl with a blonde pony-tail and amber eyes asked.

"Yes, Yellow! C'mon! When was the last time you had fun?" A brunette, tall girl with eyes as blue as the river replied to the blonde.

"The fact that we are still in war with ShadowClan after centuries, I'd say now isn't the time to be having fun." A male voice said.

Blue and Yellow turned around and saw a guy with dark hair and red glasses.

"Cheren! I didn't ask you!" Blue snapped at Cheren and looked down at the river.

Cheren stuck his tongue out and walked back to RiverClan camp, leaving the two girls alone.

"Now, Yellow. This is very simple. You will help me collect berries for the food storage." Blue said, looking at Yellow.

"On the count of three, we'll both jump into the river and swim to the berry trees. Alright?" Blue asked Yellow.

Yellow hesitated but managed to squeak out, "O- okay..." Blue nodded approvingly.

"Ready? One-" Blue grabbed Yellow's wrist and pulled her into the river. Blue stroked her way to shore while Yellow was paddling to shore.

When their feet touched land, Yellow was so relieved.

"Blue! You didn't count to three!" Yellow tried to yell but due to her quiet nature, it just couldn't happen.

Blue giggled. "Ah. So much to learn." Blue murmured and walked over to a branch and picked some ripe pecha and oran berries off of their stems.

Just then, Blue noticed Yellow looking down at something. Blue stuffed some of the berries in her pocket in case she got hungry sooner or later.

"Hey, Yellow! What're you looking at?" Blue asked while munching on a pecha berry.

"Look!" Yellow hissed and pulled Blue down onto her feet. The sight that Blue saw was horrifying.

_Once More, Somewhere In The Forest..._

"Sapphire! Ruby! Would you just shut up and in the name of WindClan, stop flirting!" A boy with blonde hair in the shape of a crossiant said angrily. A girl with chestnut hair and sapphire eyes looked at the boy. Another boy with raven hair and deep ruby eyes also looked at the poor boy with crossiant hair.

"STAY OUT OF THIS EMERALD!" They both screamed at him and continued to bicker.

"Well? Can't control the bickering couple, eh?" A voice said.

Emerald turned and saw a brunet boy with dark eyes.

"Shut up, Black." Emerald said with a huff and turned away.

"WindClan camp is wondering where you and the bickering couple had gone out. So they sent me." Black said with a smile.

"And they couldn't pick anyone else? Man. They were pretty desperate if they picked you." Emerald said with a smirk.

"Oh you did not just say that, Emerald." Black said, narrowing his eyes.

Emerald's eyes became slits too. "IT's ON!" They screamed and lunged at each other but, Two things held them back. There names were Ruby and Sapphire.

"Woah, Calm down 'Rald" Ruby said and tried to calm down his friend while Sapphire took Black, obviously the harder one.

Black was screaming and flailing to get away from Sapphire. It hurt everyone but Sapphire's ear but she still tried to calm him down. "CALM THE FRICK DOWN BLACK! IF YOU DON'T, YOURE GONNA BE GETTING A MASSIVE SMACK DOWN!" Sapphire shouted and held onto Black who was flailing with all his might but couldn't release himself from Sapphire.

"Fine. Have it your way Sapphire." Black muttered. Then, he turned to Emerald.

"This isn't over yet." Black hissed.

Then, Sapphire looked up. "U- uh... Ruby? 'Rald? Black?! I think there's something you should see!" Sapphire said, frightened. They all looked up and saw their worst nightmare.

"Sh- Shadow Clan Warriors!" They all said as they looked up with horror as airships came down and troops of warriors swamped the moor that belonged to Wind Clan.

"Uh-Oh..." They all said at the same time.

"We are dead meat." Black said as they looked up in horror.

**(And thats the first chapter! :D Thank Arceus that my hands survived. Anyway, leave a review below! Pokespe Chick Out!)**


End file.
